


Sudden Question

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Manga AU [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Thornstriker wasn't expecting Bloodshed to ask.





	Sudden Question

“Do you want to live together?” 

The question caught Thornstriker off guard. She jerked up her head in surprise, though Bloodshed kept his head down and refused to meet her gaze. Bloodshed had come over to her apartment to hang out, but she had been working on lesson plans for the next year. Bloodshed was more than content to just sit next from her and read a book, not wanting to disturb her when she was working.

So for the nineteen-year-old to suddenly spring the question on her like this… She couldn’t stop herself from blushing, looking off to the side.

“Wh-Wh-Why so suddenly…?”

“It’s… not sudden.”

She blinked, turning to look at him again. But Bloodshed still kept his head down, his hands grabbing the back of his neck while his elbows rested on the table. Primus, he looked so embarrassed. Times like these reminded Thornstriker that she was the older one.

“I love you,” he murmured softly, pressing his hands down harder on his neck. “I… I’m going to community in the fall and I still going to have my part-time job. So we might not be able to see each other as much…”

Thornstriker bit her bottom lip. She completely understood what he was trying to get at. She had had similar concerns. Now that he was entering the adult world, they were going to have very different schedules. He wouldn’t be available to come over on most weekends like he did before. He would have prior obligations after classes. And as for his part-time job… The time they spent together would have been cut in half.

But to live together? It just… She had never thought about it. Which might have been a little silly to some, considering she and Bloodshed had been dating for a little over a year. But he had been a student just two months ago! It wouldn’t have been right for her to think about living together or anything of the sort.

“I have money saved up,” he said quietly. “And… And I’m good at housework. So I won’t be a burden.”

“I know, Bloodshed.” He had come over plenty of times and spent the weekend over before. He was very good at cleaning up. And he was a good cook. Even if it was just him trying to impress her, she knew he was capable of taking care of himself.

She rubbed the back of her neck, letting out a small breath. She had been talking about moving somewhere a little bigger. Maybe to a better neighborhood. While she liked her little apartment, it was a little cramped and it was a little far away from work. There were financial benefits to having a roommate who was also making a salary, even if it was smaller than hers.

And living with Bloodshed wasn’t an unpleasant thought… Embarrassing, yes, but she didn’t hate the idea. Still, she had to wonder if it was really okay or not. She didn’t want to tie him down or make him feel restricted. He was going to be a college student. He probably wanted some freedom or a chance to have friends over every once in a while, right? If they were living together, he could only do that on the weekends…

“Are you sure you want to?” she asked softly. “I-I mean… I don’t want you to feel like you have to-!”

A hand suddenly covered her right one. She blinked and looked up, only to blush when Bloodshed was looking her right in the eyes. But she couldn’t look away, not when he looked so serious. It reminded her of the time he had first confessed to her…

“I want to live together with you,” he said, his hand tightening around hers. “I want to be with you whenever I can. If you don’t, I… I understand.”

Thornstriker shook her head, blushing a little. “N-No, I-I… I want the same…”

The two just stared at each other in silence. Thornstriker wasn’t sure what else she was supposed to say. She did want to live with him. She didn’t want him thinking he had to. Was there something else she was supposed to say? Do maybe? For a moment, she wondered if she had done something wrong.

But then he leaned over, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. It was gentle and quick, mainly because she pulled back in surprise. Her blush only darkened when she saw a small smile on her boyfriend’s face, his hand coming up to stroke her cheek.

“I guess we should start looking, huh?”

“Y-Yes…”

His smile widening a bit, but he quickly kissed her again to hide his own embarrassment. She had said yes, she really said yes. He decided to risk it, fully expecting her to say no… but she didn’t. And now they were going to live together.

He just hoped he could make her happy.


End file.
